Iwakura Lain
|image = Image:Anomnipresence.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Young |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7316 (Deck 06) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Serial Experiments Lain |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = anomnipresence |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Amanda }} was on a boat! Canon information In the future, the internet has evolved into the "Wired", which is a worldwide wireless network far greater in size and ability than the world wide web that we have now. Masami Eiri, a computer programmer working on the next generation of internet protocol for the Wired, intended his new code to allow people to access and use the Wired simply with their minds, without needing to use a console like a phone or computer. He did this by having the Wired's data transfer through the Schuman resonance, a broadband of low electromagnetic frequencies particular to a certain layer of the atmosphere of the earth. He did this without permission, because he knew it would allow him to have complete power over everything in the Wired. Eiri then uploaded his subconscious into the Wired and abandoned his body a few days later, "dying" in the real world. Lain herself was not originally involved in this. When a classmate kills herself one day, and then sends 14-year-old Lain e-mail after her death telling her to abandon her body too and come to the Wired, Lain starts to search for answers. Eventually she comes across a special chip called the Psyche that allows one to use one's own mind as a co-processor, thus boosting the speed of the processor and the computer itself. In the process she discovers her innate affinity for accessing and manipulating the Wired, and comes across Eiri, who plans to use her to merge the Wired and the real world. It turns out Lain's family is not her real family, and were simply set up as the government waited for her to "awaken" (for lack of a better world) so they could lure out Eiri. At the end of the series, she has the potential to become "God" herself, but she instead chooses to abandon her life and remove herself from everyone's memories, and live alone inside the Wired. Even though no one remembers her or even her name, she is able to watch over the world anonymously, therefore without the pressures of being a "God" of the new reality consisting of the Wired and the real world as one complete place. "God" in this case is an omnipotent all-powerful force, not the creator of the universe, an invincible entity, or the moralistic judge of humanity. The series makes a point to say that a god isn't a god without worshipers, so even though she has god-like powers, by the series' own definition she isn't one. She uses her powers to reset the world, so to speak, returning Eiri to life, letting the actors who made up her family return to theirs, and giving her friend Alice a bright future without the memories of the traumatic events she witnessed with Lain during the series. Lain has multiple personalities as a result of navigating the Wired while using the Psyche. Her "default", original persona is quiet, timid Lain, (dialogue in small italics) with few friends and few hobbies. It's hard for her to talk to others and she sadly knows that many people find her boring. Then, there's the "essence" of Lain (dialogue in BOLD CAPS) who exists cheifly in the Wired and is selfish, hedonistic, manipulative, and who believes she is a god. In between is "God" Lain, maybe the true Lain, who began to emerge as timid Lain grew more accustomed to her powers related to the Wired (dialogue in normal font). This Lain is like a good, well-meaning version of the Wired Lain, who recognizes her power but chooses to use it in positive, moralistic ways and to keep back the sinister Lain. Abilities/Powers: Lain has an omnipotent presence within computer networks and depending on the sophistication of the network, she can effect the real world as well. Because peoples' minds were connected to the Wired, she can appear wherever she likes and appear completely real if she wishes, or stay invisible and spy on them. In short, things such as telepathy, clairvoyance, telekinesis, precognition, remote viewing, etc. But from the ship's dampening of powers and the simplicity of shipnet, she won't be as powerful. Elegante Before disappearing from the boat, Lain wiped Jak's memories of recent CR losses (Capris, Daxter, Torn, etc.). Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Serial Experiments Lain